Tales of the Past
by Madame Anastasia
Summary: The Pokemon have all disappeared during the event only known as the Disappearance. West, a grandkid of a person whom lived through the Disappearance, lives in a world without Pokemon. But after finding some strange sapphire, she is sent back in time to a world filled with the beasts. SYOC. Information inside. 2 female spots open.


**I like...**

_***Good lemons**_

_***Gushy romance that keeps to character**_

_***The bad guy winning sometimes**_

**I dislike...**

_***When a story goes "SMUT! SMUT! SMUT!"**_

_***Cursing where cursing is unnecessary/O.O.C.**_

_***OC's being paired with canon characters because the author doesn't like the set love interests**_

**Sorry guys, I was reading some horrible fanfics on poorlywrittenfanfiction on tumblr. Those fanfics had everything I hated plus so much more that just urked me. Which reminds me... I may be starting my on tumblr on the topic of horrible pokemon fanfics. IDK yet.**

**Off topic, but now back on. This story will be an SYOC featuring two of my own OCs (West and Paisley) plus [hopefully] your OCs.**

* * *

Long ago, when the world lacked towering cities instead having smaller towns in their place, Pokemon and humans roamed the world together. One could find a Pokemon within five feet; whether it be in the lush forests, the tall grass, or even in the deep waters. While many wild Pokemon roamed these vast lands, there were some that choose to live beside the humans in the towns.

Trainers, the humans who teamed up with the Pokemon, would use them in many way. Sometimes trainers would ask for the Pokemon's help in simple work; to work beside the human on anything from housework to mining jobs. Even some trainers quite literally trained their Pokemon and used them to fight other Pokemon. These was usually of the Pokemon's will to fight. Yet there were some trainers who misused their Pokemon.

Some thought that the concept of Pokemon was just to use them as tools, tools to fight and gain recognition. They did not look to them as partners and friends, but weapons.

It was this behavior that was thought to lead to the Disappearance...

Right before people started going to bed, they looked upon their Pokemon who either slept beside them or in their Pokeballs. Thing is, they were there. But the next morning, the Pokemon were gone. The spots in the bed empty and the Pokeballs clear of any sign of Pokemon. This event would go down as simply the Disappearance, the day the Pokemon vanished.

People grieved for their missing friends and weapons, but their emotions were short. As time passed, people moved on with their lives. As with their emotions, their memories were just as impotent. With the decades, their memories of Pokemon dispersed and soon very few could remember the beasts.

The few that remembered the days with the Pokemon were titled crazy and incompetent. Many were placed in institutions, while others were hidden away from eyes as to not embarass them and their families.

Though it is best to remember the past, as you never know when it will try to replay itself. Best to learn and continue to learn. If you remain ignorant, the past will soon catch up...

West was a typical girl of the time. She lived in an average condo with her parents, hoping for more than she could ever achieve. She spent most of her time texting than talking face-to-face. She found her family increasingly annoying to be around. And she refused to ever believe in the existence, past or present, of Pokemon.

West, like some others, was the grandchild of a person claiming to have lived in the time of Pokemon. Her grandma was only ten when during the "Disappearance", but she claims to remember the Pokemon. Her grandma's age was the only thing that allowed her to not be called crazy. They, the doctors that is, just labeled her an influential child.

When West was growing up, her grandma used to tell her stories of the Pokemon; how they used to roam the land. She even told her of a story of a Pokemon that lived in her house, a creature called Breloom. Yet with as much as West adored her grandma, she did not believe the stories.

"West!"

Her mom had called her from downstairs. West, in her room, stood up from her desk chair with her sigh. She was surfing the internet for a good Halloween costume, something very important to her. She shuffled out of her room and down the stairs.

She was expecting to see the typical scene; her brother in front of the television watching cop shows, her dad reading the paper, and her mom knitting cat sweaters. She has a strange family, but a predictable. Yet apparently not so predictable, as they were simply sitting couch in silence.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

Her mom was the first one to answer. Standing up, her mom placed her hand on one of Wests shoulders.

"We got a call from the home," she started.

The Yuletide Nursing Home was where her grandma was. As her grandma was rather old now, it was only natural to put her in a home. As far as West knew, she was happy there, having friends to talk to and people always around. But something about her mom's face gave West the chills. Was this the thing they called grieve?

West couldn't get up enough nerve to ask why, but her mom seemed to have read her mind.

"Apparently Grandma had a stroke in the middle of the night," her mom said. "Please know that a stroke at her age is very bad and it isn't unlikely-"

But before her mom could finish, West pulled away.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

Her mom simply shook her head.

"Grandma died last night," she answered.

West couldn't believe her ears. Someone she had loved, someone she was close to, had died. She had lost someone for the first time. West wasn't used to this extremely sad feeling, so all she could seem to do was run away. She ran and ran; through the door and down the street. She wasn't going to stop running.

Where she was going, she didn't seem to know. Maybe back to the time when her grandma was still around. All she could think of was her grandma dying without her family around her. Tears streamed down her face at the thought.  
West finally seemed to stop at a park. It was empty, based on how it was coming up on sunset. The park seemed to bring back memories. West remembered how she used to play with her grandma at a park similar to this one. And though it wasn't the same one, it was the memories of them laughing together that stuck.

She sat on the swing as all she could do was cry.

"I am sorry I didn't believe you Grandma," she stuttered.

She felt as that if she believed her Grandma's stories on Pokemon, her Grandma might of lived. While it didn't make sense to a normal person, while completely sad it made sense to West.

Through the tears, a small shining object caught West's attention. She wiped her eyes and stood up. It was coming from the bushes, and after pushing away the leaves to reveal a small sapphire.

"What a strange object," she stated.

She was about to pick it up when the cellphone rang in her pocket. She had almost forgotten about it. Ignoring the sapphire, she took out the pink phone to see her mom calling her. Her mom must have figured out she had her phone. After ignoring the call, her mom had sent a message.

'Come home, we need to talk'

She sighed and shrugged. She should probably be going home anyway, as she did run out irrationally. Though as she was about to walk away, she remembered the sapphire. Why not pick it up, she figured. Yet as her fingers brushed the stone, a bright light emitted from it and encased her.

She blacked out and when she came through, she didn't recognize her surroundings. She wasn't in a park anymore, but in the middle of a forest. When scared her even more was the sounds coming from the bushes in front of her. Soon, jumping from the patch, a monster.

"Weed-Weedle!" it cried.

"Ahhh!" West screamed.

* * *

**Okay, there is the start. I feel like I may have rushed it near the end, but it is really hard to write a chapter with one character as the main focus. I mean, I have another OC of mine (Paisley), but she couldn't come in until we got West to that forest at the least. I don't feel I gave you a good look into the mind of West, though I think I did touch on how much of a true teenager she truly is.**

**Anyway, the SYOC is open. Form and rules are below. Remember, no mean reviews please.**

**RULES**

**-#1- Submit only via PM.  
**

**-#2- No completely outrageous appearances.**

**-#3- I need good personalities, as I mean good as in long and detailed. A paragraph to say the least. No major emos (that includes clothing too), no wannabe bipolars (that means the overly misdiagnosed kids who think they can call themselves bipolar and get away with illegit mood swings), and really no Mary-Sues. I want characters that can grow.**

**-#4- I am looking for... 4 boys and 3 girls.**

**-#5- All characters submitted will be from the time of Pokemon. Also, no teams full of Eevees, Eevolutions, or cat-based Pokemon. I am fine with a random cat-pokemon here and there, but not a team fully based on them.**

**-#6- Have fun!**

**FORM**

**GENERAL**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**PERSONALITY**

**Full personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**APPEARANCE**

**Physical appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**POKEMON**

**Pokemon#1:**

**Pokemon#2:**

**Pokemon#3:**

**Pokemon#4:**

**Pokemon#5:**

**EXTRA**

**Theme song, optional:**

**Voice Actor, optional:**

**Did you read the rules?:**

**What is rule #6 than?:**

**Boom! And you are done... Wait, did I forget anything?:**


End file.
